Vivir La Vida
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Estaba cansada de vivir entre lujos...por una vez en la vida solo queria ser una chico ordinaria y normal ante todos. Un dia toma sus cosas y decide iniciar una vida nueva lejos de todos siendo la persona que quiso ser...libre. Ahora conoceria personas nuevas y se reencontraria con otras. BankotusxKagome
"Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito.

La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)"

/

Siempre he tenido una vida muy formal. Diría que demasiado, para mí nunca fue fácil ser una hija ejemplar ante mi adinerada y perfecta familia.

Sentía que algo estaba faltando a mi vida pero no daba con ello. Así pensaba yo, una mujer de 25 años que nunca vio cosas más allá de las que quería o mejor dicho querían. Siempre me sentí manejada, controlada y manipulada para ser alguien correcto, buscar un marido y tener un matrimonio arreglado. Cada vez mi familia hacia fiesta para presentar a todos los jóvenes solteros con los que probablemente podría casarme. Así fue que conocí a Bankotsu, invitándome a bailar, a principio no que caía bien lo encontraba muy altanero, egocéntrico y demasiado confiado hasta que me beso, ahí se llevó la cachetada de su vida y sin importar la vergüenza que me hizo pasar frente a todas las personas gritando que yo me iba a casar con él. Pero con el tiempo paso a ser un buen amigo y lo perdone por el número que se mandó un tiempo atrás, y así le contente el plan que tenia de escaparme

- _Bankotsu…necesito contarte algo_

- _¿Qué sucede?...estos días has estado ida total_ \- sentándose en mi cama

- _Me voy a escapar…no quiero casarme…_ -si esa era la verdad ayer en la noche escuche a mis padres juntos con otra persona que no conocía que ya me tenían un prometido pero no estaba dispuesta a estar con alguien por interés.

- _Oh…y cuando piensas hacerlo_ \- pregunto expectante

- _Hoy en la noche…pero necesito que me ayudes…quiero iniciar mi vida en Nueva York y necesito que me vayas a sacar ahora mismo pasajes en avión_ \- le dije entregándole dinero

- _Kagome… ¿estas segura de esto…de querer iniciar una nueva vida?-_ mientras estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta

- _Sí, ya no aguanto…estoy que colapso_ -me acerco a él y le tomo la mano- _por favor hazme este último favor_

- _Está bien…te voy a sacar unos pasajes en la madrugada y paso a buscarte, después te llamo para coordinar-_ así sale de mi dormitorio y voy a mi closet a buscar una maleta con ropa y mis documentos con mis tarjetas que tenía y a mi mente recordó el compromiso hecho por mis padres. No discuto la impotencia junto con una ola de enojo de tenia en ese instante y además no estaba para semejante tramite tedioso y fue así que recibo la llamada de Bankotsu, me pasaría a buscar a las 4 de la mañana y tenía vuelo a las 6 de la mañana, y por ultimo guardo mi dinero que he estado ahorrando desde los 7 años, aunque ningún niño quizás empieza a ahorrar dinero solo para escapar de esta vida que no quiere y otros darían por estar en mi lugar pero no se los recomendaría para nada.

Gracia a esos ahorros que me daban mis padres y abuelos, aunque digamos para ser exacta a quien le dan todos los meses $8.000 dólares mensuales, ¿Quién? Lo bueno de todo esto es que tengo para sustentarme por un buen tiempo y gracias a mi título de carrera universitaria en Telecomunicaciones y bilingüe en idiomas como inglés, francés, chino mandarín, japonés e italiano podría encontrar un trabajo sin problemas, pero llego el momento de disfrutar y vivir de una forma apasionada la vida que siempre quise tener.

Así bajo por la parte trasera de la mansión menos mal que esa parte era escasa la vigilancia y me estaba esperando en la calle, así que me apresuro y él se baja del vehículo para guardar mis maletas en el porta equipajes y yo me apresuro rápidamente en subirme. Dándole un último vistazo en el cual fue mí casa queriendo olvidar todo lo que pase.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, estaba a punto de salir mi vuelo, así que abrazo fuertemente a mi amigo

- _Prométeme que te cuidaras_

- _Claro que lo hare, solo tienes que confiar en mi_

- _Ultimo llamado al nuevo 509 con destino a Nueva York, favor abordar avión_

- _Ban…no le digas a nadie a donde me dirigí…prométemelo por favor_

- _Te lo prometo…confía en mi_ \- estirando su meñique izquierdo y yo enlazando mi dedo meñique, lo abrazo una vez más y me dirijo a la puerta de embarque y una vez dentro con mi mano me despido.

Este sería el comienzo de mi nueva vida dejando todos los malos recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Ya no quería ser la chica recatada, quería experimentar cosas nuevas y estaba preparada para aquello.

Llevaba más de 1 año viviendo en la gran manzana de Nueva York, me alquile un departamento para mi sola de 3 dormitorios, uno sencillo, ya no quería nada de lujos, solo quería ser normal y estar a gusto. Con el tiempo no supe nada de Bankotsu y así perdí contacto con él. Y lo logre, no supe nada de mi familia y lo único que supe por uno de los amigos que tengo es que desistieron en buscarme sobre todo mis padres dándose por vencidos que no volvería con ellos, suspendiendo una cuenta que ellos me habían dado, pero a mí no me importa tenía mi cuenta personal y con el dinero con el cual podía sobrevivir por sí misma. De vez en cuando hacia inversiones en la bolsa y no me iba para nada de mal, así iba guardando y ahorrando no discuto que gracias a esos ahorros vivía bien. Si debo agradecer a mis padres y a mis abuelos por esa cantidad exagera de dinero.

Y así fue que conocí a Sango junto con Miroku, en las inversiones quien lo diría, en el caso es que trabaja así que de ahí me dieron las mejores opciones. Nunca pensé que me haría amiga de ellos, y siempre salíamos juntos. Ellos si son mis amigos verdaderos.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que pase, recordé que era viernes. Estaba pensando en que hacer en la noche, quería bailar, beber y conocer alguien para pasar el rato. No había recibido alguna llamada de Sango o Miroku para ver que había de bueno en las discoteques.

Me siento tranquilamente en el sofá para ver tele cuando suena el timbre y me levanto perezosamente, a paso lento voy a abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Sango

- _Hola amiga_

- _Hola Kagome amiga_ -dándome un abrazo

- _Pasa, pasa_ \- la hago pasar y entra, la observo y andaba con un vestido negro que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo totalmente y dejaba ver sus piernas larguísima, sin duda Sango siempre buscaba la manera de verse bien mientras mostraba sus atributos, se para frente a mi cruzando sus brazos y me observa seriamente- _que_ \- le digo

- _No piensas cambiarte…anda mujer hoy hay una súper híper mega fiesta…busca tu mejor vestido y vayamos a divertirnos_ \- la observo y le sonrió

- _Por ultimo ve hubieras llamado y así me arreglaba sin presiones tuyas_ \- me apresuro para ir a esa fiesta que me dice Sango. Me meto rápidamente a la ducha y en un 2x3 ya estaba duchada. Nunca me había bañado tan rápido así que voy a mi dormitorio y busco una polera sin mangas color azul y una falda negra de leves pliegues junto con unos tacones negros, me paro frente al tocador que tengo, esta noche me hare unos leves rulos para cambiar un poco el look

- _Sango...puedes venir por favor_ \- mientras que aplicaba maquillaje en el rostro veo que aparece Sango aparentemente sabe para que la llamo

- _Tu cabello ¿cierto?_

- _Si amiga quiero unos rulos y lo distribuyes a lo largo de mi cabello_

- _Pues llamaste a la persona adecuada_ \- bien estaba maquillada levemente, no me gustaba andar con una cantidad excesiva y empezarme a arrugar luego. No señor eso no iba a ocurrir todavía.

Le paso la plancha alisadora a Sango para que empezara a hacer los rulos que quería y me acuerdo de Miroku y Sango llego sola. Generalmente Miroku no la deja de lado para nada o nos estaría esperando con sus amigos que tenía en la disco

- _Y Miroku_

- _Él nos estará esperando en la disco con unos amigos que conocerás_

- _Wow wow no me digas que me mostraras a alguno_ -mirándola por el espejo

- _Exacto, si no mal recuerdo Miroku llevara a unos amigos que mueren por conocerte_ -dejando la plancha de lado y apagándola

 _-¿_ _Conocerme?, espera Sango conozco alguno_ \- parándome y yendo al living para tomar mi cartera

- _Creo que sí, cuando lleguemos allá lo veras_ \- me guiña el ojo mientras salíamos del depa. Yo suspiro, Sango siempre me arregla citas a ciegas o intenta juntarme con algún hombre que no conozco solo espero que esta vez sea alguien que conozco o sea levemente conocido.

Mientras estábamos en la calle esperando tomar un taxi, varias personas ya andaban a esa hora de las 23.00 horas, ya empezaba el movimiento nocturno de Nueva York para ir a fiesta. Eventos y todo lo que tenía que pasar. Nos subimos al taxi y Sango menciona una dirección que no conozco y esta vez no iríamos a la disco que vamos siempre

- _A dónde vamos…-_ le pregunte

- _Hoy iremos a una fiesta exclusiva que dará uno de los amigos de Miroku…creo que se llama Bankotsu_

- _¿Bankotsu?...me sueno familiar ese nombre-_ no creo que sea el Bankotsu que yo conozco, si es así trágame tierra, pero me mataba la curiosidad de ver cómo estaba ahora

- _Estoy segura que lo conoces…Miroku dice que habla mucho de ti_ \- mientras de veía en el espejo

- _¿De mí?, de verdad que esto me resulta un tanto perturbador pero como dijiste capaz que lo conozca_ \- el taxi se detiene y el chofer nos cobra 20 dólares en el cual con Sango pagamos la mitad cada una.

Una vez bajado del vehículo Sango me apunta a un edificio residencial y en el último piso, ósea en el pent-house se veía luces de colores. Estaba emocionada y Sango también así que nos apresuramos en subirnos al ascensor y mientras sacaba su teléfono seguramente para avisar a Miroku que estaríamos pronto arriba. Llegamos hasta el piso 30 y una vez que se abre las puertas se puede apreciar el ambiente, mientras había gente bailando al ritmo de la música del dj, otras en el bar bebiendo y otros simplemente borrachos a no más poder. De repente se acerca Miroku con Inuyasha junto con su novia Kikyo en el cual me saludan y lo los abrazo. No los veía hace mucho tiempo y después me dirijo al bar para beber agua, raro en mí. Mientras estaba apoyaba en bar, me doy vuelta para observa mi entorno y fue cuando lo vi.

No podía creer a quien estaba viendo, en cierta parte corría el riesgo de que me delata y a la vez no podíamos llegar a un trato para que guardase el secreto. El parece que me vio y yo solo atino a tratar de alejarme para que no me alcanzara o perderme en ese gran lugar. Vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás para ver si lo había perdido ¡Bingo! Lo hice, ahora estoy en la terraza de este pent-house disfrutando de la vista nocturna de Nueva York, sus luces, sus ruidos hasta altas horas de la noche. Bebo de mi botella de agua cuando siento una mano que toca mi hombro, me atraganto con el agua pillándome totalmente desprevenida y una vez que recupere el aire me giro para ver quién era el responsable de hacerme eso y para mi sorpresa no era ni nada ni nada que menos…Bankotsu. Hice una mueca ya que no debería haberme encontrado con el

- _Hola Kagome tanto tiempo sin vernos_

-H _ola Bankotsu_ \- quería ser fría con él, no me agradaba entablar una conversación ya que corría riesgo el que me delatara o quizás no

- _No seas tan fría paras tus cosas…sabes muy bien que puedo tomar mi teléfono y llamar a tus padres para decir donde estas_ -Otra mueca de disgusto. Sabía de antemano como jugaba. Y yo debía hacer lo mismo así que pongo a trabajar mi mente a mil por segundo, necesitaba idear un plan

- _Mira cariño me interesa lo más minino lo que hagas…pero recuerda que Nueva York es muy grande y será difícil de encontrarme_ -hago una pausa- _además mis padres dejaron de buscarme_.

Guardo silencio con lo que dije, lo miro por última vez, no dejaría que me arruinara la mega fiesta que iba a dar, si tenía que evitarlo lo haría.

Mientras iba caminando me detiene y yo me giro, haciendo chocar con su pecho, amortiguando con mis manos pero cuando mis manos tocaron su tonificado pecho sentí una descarga en todo mi cuerpo. Nunca antes me había pasado y en ese momento yo alzo la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos color entre azul y negro pero por la poca iluminación no podía determinar bien pero me sentía atraída el solo hecho de mirarlo.

- _Vamos preciosa…solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con tu compañía_

- _Pues deberías controlarte…sabes que nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, sabes que no volveré a mi horrenda vida de niña rica…odio esa vida…yo quiero mi libertad de disfrutar de la vida…no pido nada mas_ \- intentando forcejear con el

-Lo se… _sabes aun no creía que caerías en esta fiesta…te he extrañado mucho_ -deje de forcejear y me detengo a escucharlo- _Te hago un trato_ \- mostrándome una sonrisa

- _No estoy segura de querer hacer un trato contigo…sabiendo cómo eres para los negocios_

- _Créeme preciosa nos beneficiara a ambos_ \- soltando mi brazo

- _Está bien te escucho_ \- mientras cruzaba mis brazos y los dejaba descansar debajo de mis pechos y a la vez haciéndolos levantar

- _Pasa la noche conmigo_ \- mientras me acaricia mi rostro

- _Estás loco o que…acaso crees que soy prostituta_ \- me había alterado en ese momento busque un objeto para lanzarlo y me acorde de la botella que tenía en la mano y se la lanzo. Me arruino la noche, voy a buscar a Sango, me despediré de ella y me iré de aquí.

Maldición, me arruino mi viernes con una propuesta fuera de lo común, antes de entrar a ese gran living, me toman del brazo y me tirar contra la pared, trate de empujarlo para que pudiera salir pero fue imposible, me tenía apresada con su cuerpo y la pared. Me resigno, mi fuerza no era como la de Bankotsu, no miro furiosa y lo fulmine con la mirada

- _Okay…me equivoque…sé que no eres de una noche pero ya estoy aburrido de mi actual novia y aparte tu siempre me pareciste atractiva e inalcanzable_ \- mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla, con su estúpida confesión quede anonadada por unos segundo o ¿minutos? No me salía la voz para nada- _no sabes cuánto te he deseado_

Okay, okay esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, ni siquiera había quitado mis manos de su pecho y lo peor de todo es que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo…rayos eso no estaba bien. Me fui perdiendo de a poco en la sonrisa que empezó a aparecer en sus labios y acercando lentamente, podía sentir su cálida respiración y el latido de su corazón que iba aumentando su ritmo a una medida descontrolada.

Solo un pequeño roce, sentía como me tenía sujeta firmemente, parece que no me quería soltar. Solo duro unos segundos posado en mis labios y estaba segura que tampoco quería olvidar esos labios masculinos. Y para no levantar sospechar me fui del lugar pero sin antes dejarle anotado mi número de teléfono en un papelito a Bankotsu y antes de entrar de nuevo al lujoso pent-house, lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción y el solo ríe por lo bajo guardando el papelito en uno de sus bolsillos.

/

Así paso el tiempo, siempre tenía un encuentro con Bankotsu y terminaba pasando la noche con él en mi departamento o en su pent-house cosa que para mí era lo más reconfortante, pero había algo que aún no le decía y era los sentimientos que empecé a forjar por él, pero sabía que el aún estaba con su novia y no quería terminar ya que ella estaba enamoradísima de él. Según lo que me conto Bankotsu, él había tratado de terminar con ella pero lo amenazó de que se iba a lazar desde un último piso de cualquier edificio, ha intentado varias veces pero esta chica está empeñada en hacerse daño a ella y sobre todo Bankotsu y eso lo puso entre la espada y la pared y de verdad que la entendía pero no podía jugar de esa manera.

En una de las tanto veces que me quede con él, mientras estábamos sentados, no aguante y le confesé mis sentimientos, no fue nada de fácil para mi decirlos pero él se lo tomo de lo más feliz y esa noche hicimos el amor toda la noche, ya no habría más sexo sino amor. Y Bankotsu me hacia la promesa de estar conmigo desde ese mismo instante. Y tiempo después termina con su novia, él pensaba que iba a hacer alguna locura pero ella se lo tomo demasiado bien deseándole lo mejor del mundo. Y desde ese día no volvimos a estar separados

Y cuando llegó el periodo de vacaciones de verano, se planteó la posibilidad de planear unas vacaciones juntos y fueron completamente maravillosas, nunca había disfrutado de unas vacaciones con un hombre como Bankotsu, pues si aún nos quedan días para seguir disfrutando y ahora nos iremos a cenar para disfrutar y mañana te cuento más de lo que pasara y seguirá pasando.

Besos

Kagome

/

Fue así que Kagome cerró su diario y lo dejo guardado en el velador para seguir a su novio para gozar de una cena romántica y quien sabe que pasara después, sin duda esta era sus vacaciones inolvidables.

Su único deseo era ser una chica normal y lo logro

Hola hola aquí estoy de nuevo, he estado un tiempo sin escribir.

Ahora se me vino a la cabeza de escribir un fanfic de Kagome y Bankotsu (quien lo diría), quise innovar un poco y ver que tal quedaría.

Y espero que les guste esta historia

Nos vemos en la próxima

Muchos muak muak

Ayumi Misako Ayama


End file.
